indie_game_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Games
Several games are represented in Indie Game Battle. List of Games List of the games represented in IGB, as well as what they're represented with. First Party Games The Legend of The Artifact TLoTA is a 2.5D platformer and fighting game. In IGB, it's represented with Matt, Aria, Chip, Huey, and Wizard as playable characters, as well as the The Sanctum stage. Super Gear Quest Super Gear Quest is a 2D metroidvania platformer. It's represented with Avatar Duo as playable characters. Electroman Electroman is a 2D platforming game. It's represented in the game with Electroman as a playable character, as well as the Orbit's Lab stage. Emblem Emblem is an RPG. In IGB, it's represented by Gip and Rex as playable characters, as well as the Dragon's Shrine stage. Lost Realm Lost Realm is a 2D Action RPG. Edge represents this game in IGB. Dreamcatcher Dreamcatcher is a 2D Metroidvania game. In IGB, it's represented by the Dream Shrine stage. Solarblade Solarblade is a 3D action, adventure game. It is represented in IGB with Sol as a playable character. Toadie's Adventure Toadie's Adventure is a 3D metroidvania game. It is represented in IGB with Toadie as a playable character. Third Party Games Fantidote Fantidote is a small FPS game. It's represented in IGB with Artist as a playable character, and Fantidote City as a stage. Jarvis Jarvis is a 2D metroidvania game. In IGB, it is represented by Jarvis and the stage Mepheron Keep. Boss 101 Boss 101 is a 2D side scrolling, bullet hell shooter game. In IGB, Max & STEVE represents this game. Poncho Poncho is a 2D adventure platformer game. It is represented by Poncho and his stage under the same name. Bingo The Multiva Bingo The Multiva is a fast 2D platformer game. It is represented by Bingo and his stage Verdant Valley. I Wanna Be The Guy I Wanna Be The Guy is a difficult 2D platformer game. It is represented in IGB with The Kid as a playable character. Nefarious Nefarious is a retro-styled platformer where you play as the villain. It is represented in IGB with Crow as a playable character. Nexum Nexum is an online multiplayer FPS game. In IGB, it is represented with Nano as a playable character. Sentry Knight Super Adventure Pals Missileman Origins Missileman Origins is a 2D platformer shooter game. It is represented by Missileman and his stage ABSO Arena. Epic Battle Fantasy Epic Battle Fantasy is a 2D RPG game. In IGB, it is represented by NoLegs and the stage Temple of Godcat. Woodle Tree Adventures Woodle Tree Adventures is a 3D platformer game. In IGB, it is represented by Woodle Tree and his stage Woodle's House. Eversion Eversion is a cutesy 2D platformer with a dark secret. In IGB, it is represented by Zee Tee. VVVVVV VVVVVV is a difficult 2D platformer game. In IGB, Captain Viridian represents this game. Kill The Plumber Kill The Plumber is a 2D platformer, puzzle game. King Bowler is one of the playable characters in this game and represents it in IGB. Stone Smash Stone Smash is a brick-and-ball game. Since it is not a character-centric game, it does not technically have a representative; however, Shady's first appearance is as a cameo in Stone Smash. Clive 'N Wrench Clive 'N' Wrench is a 3D platformer game. Clive & Wrench represents this game in IGB. Pico's School Pico's School is a 2D point and click web player game. In IGB, Pico represents this game. Goat Simulator Goat Simulator is an open world, sandbox game. Goat represents this game in IGB. Crowns Crowns is a monster-catching RPG game. It is represented in IGB with Pursuit as a playable character. Teslagrad Crowns is a monster-catching RPG game. It is represented in IGB with Pursuit as a playable character. Beyond Humanity Beyond Humanity is a Mega Man-ish platformer. It is represented in IGB with Shuri as a playable character. Madness Madness Combat (and it's videogame versions, Project Nexus and Project Nexus 2) is a "gritty" action series. It is represented in IGB with Hank as a playable character. Fist of Awesome Fist of Awesome is a side scrolling fighting game. It is represented in IGB with Tim Burr as a playable character. theMeatly TheMeatly is a comic based on indie games. It is represented in IGB with theMeatly as a playable character. Dust: An Elysian Tail Dust: An Elysian Tail is a 2D platformer and fighting game. It is represented in IGB with Dust as a playable character. McPixel McPixel is a 2D game. It is represented in IGB with McPixel as a playable character. Escape Escape is a 2D platformer. It is represented in IGB with Nicholas as a playable character. Rollergirls From Beyond Rollergirls From Beyond is a 3D game. It is represented in IGB with Ginger as a playable character. Wick Wick is a 3D horror game. It is represented in IGB with Lillian as a playable character. Frost Bite/Thin Ice Frost Bite is a 2D platformer. It is represented in IGB with Climber as a playable character. Super Dangerous Dungeons Super Dangerous Dungeons is a 2D platformer. It is represented in IGB with Timmy as a playable character. Category:Games Category:1st Party Games Category:3rd Party Games